


漫长的告别

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: XMA拍摄期背景鲨美，16年旧文搬运





	漫长的告别

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写的完整同人，雷，OOC，过时情怀和理解，重大警告

    Michael拎了两罐啤酒慢慢走出大门，把那一片充斥着醉意的热闹关在身后。现在已经快要凌晨，场地空空荡荡，月光格外明亮。他深吸一口气，摸出一根烟点上，放松下来。

    “嘿！”他转过头，发现自己不是一个人。James在门口边的长椅上冲他招手，指间的烟火在阴影中明明暗暗地闪动。他完全是下意识地笑了起来，在经过五年相处之后，一见到对方就展开微笑几乎已经算是本能。“你一个人坐在这多久了，喝了不少？”他自然地用手握上James的后颈，不轻不重揉了两下。而James在他坐过来以后就把手支在膝盖上，低头捏着鼻梁，“有点。”他的口齿比平时更不清晰，身上有隐约的酒气。Michael瞥了眼地上的酒瓶子，一瓶已经见底，还有一瓶被撬开了盖子。他想开口劝James回去休息，谁知道这时候James站了起来，重重拍了下他后背，“起来，我们走走吧。”“走？走去哪？”Michael被酒精麻痹的大脑一时有点没反应过来。James喝醉了之后总喜欢干些心血来潮的事，而且通常都伴随着一定的危险性，比如倒上桑布卡酒在每个人嘴里点火，比如他酒醉后下手打人比平时更没轻重。“就随便……在这附近走走，我头痛死了，要呼吸一下新鲜空气。”James斜睨他一眼，用手比划了一下眼前的一大片空地，说得理直气壮。Michael很想说既然你头痛那就应该回去休息，免得第二天带着宿醉顶着黑眼圈去上妆然后抱怨感觉像个死人。但他不知道为什么就跟着James一起站了起来，两个人沉默地抽着烟，一人拎着一瓶酒在空旷的片场里乱晃。

    James的步伐随意又从容不迫，简直不像个醉鬼，但Michael知道他现在其实没看起来那么清醒，看似很有计划的路线也只是表象，James根本不知道自己要去哪。但他安静地跟着James，两个人就这么漫无目的地向前走，就像他们五年前常常干的那样，在一幕戏的休息时间，穿着戏服在片场随意晃荡，一边走一边聊。他们的话题也漫无边际，他记得James曾经穿着Charles的那套老气的蓝色毛衫，一脸严肃地跟他讨论Charles和Erik如何穿着沙滩裤在海岸边相遇；他也记得James顶着乱糟糟的头发，靠在拖车边递给他那本手写的麦克白笔记，一身迷幻系衬衫看上去活像嗑高了回到七十年代，只不过眼里是瘾君子绝不会有的真诚。James有种奇异的说服力，Michael有时觉得自己能对此免疫，有时又觉得自己是最大的受害者；他们都是疯狂的人，将越界的可能性视为潜在乐趣，两个人在一起的时候很容易把一切都推到极限，无论是银幕上的化学反应还是戏下的玩闹与习惯性调情，但都有种心照不宣的默契，在真正投入之前及时抽身。他不知道James是怎么想的，但在那些时刻的间隙，他的脑子里偶尔会跳出不合时宜的危险问号：如果他们停不下来会怎样？第一个模糊界限的会是他还是James？这些念头一闪而过，他不愿意深究也无法仔细思考，当前有更重要的事，比如左手边的James，比如对面的记者，比如那些重复的问题和答案，比如他的咖啡喝完了等下得找个机会要点别的喝。采访间里的灯光明亮，他在又一个双关暗示中放肆大笑，感觉像是派对开始四十分钟后的最佳状态，清醒，放松而愉悦，有足量的笑话和陪伴。他侧过头去，看见James向他眨了下眼。

   他们还在走，熟悉的道路因为酒醉而显得漫长。蒙特利尔的八月夜晚格外凉爽宜人，地上的影子和远处的喧闹都被拉得很远。James还是什么都没说，但Michael听着两人的脚步声莫名放松下来，有种熟悉的感觉慢慢回到他身上。两个醉鬼大半夜在片场溜达听起来是件挺诡异的事，但他现在只觉得理所当然，跟James一起做什么事都仿佛理所当然，开高尔夫球车撞得满腿是血以及在片场里打BB枪都是再正常不过的事，Michael和James，一切理应如此。XMA里他们的对手戏不多，而且拍摄档期不怎么撞得到一起不说，同时Michael还身负麦克白的宣传。于是在两幕戏之间，两个人偶尔会到对方的摄影棚里看看，在难得的休息间隙里分享心照不宣的笑话。新加入剧组的成员都很有趣，跟他们在一起拍摄总是很愉快，但跟James在一起的更多地是自然而然的默契。候场的时候他们坐在片场椅子上有一搭没一搭地聊天，James刚刚哭完一场，眼睛红通通的，而他的盔甲厚重又僵硬，紧紧地绷在身上，汗水在衣服底下顺着肌肉线条流下来。片场里挺吵的，是那种他们都早已习惯的噪杂，他侧头望向James，他很认真地在比划着说什么，Michael也不知道自己在看哪里，是张合着的嘴唇还是他的手势在空中划过的轨迹，但他知道他可以一直注视这个人，毫不厌倦。

  “嘿！”James撞了他肩膀一下，打断了他漫无边际的回想，James向远处扬了下下巴，顺着视线看去，一辆高尔夫球车停在墙边，等他意识到的时候，他们脸上已经同时浮现出默契的笑意。

  “你要跟我赛跑吗，这可是个为数不多赢过我的好机会。”Michael咧出一个傻笑，虽然这么说着但步伐还是不紧不慢，James在他身侧大笑起来，因为醉酒的反应迟钝，笑声比平时拖得还要长还要响亮，只有这种时候才能看出他醉了。醉酒的James比平时更容易被逗笑，而Michael对此有足够经验——虽然他承认自己也好不到哪里去，通常来说在第一轮酒上桌的四个小时后，他们看上去就像是两个白痴，能够因为栏杆外被吓走的鸽子对着傻笑上十分钟。“噢Michael，你只是在提前找理由而已。”，James反唇相讥，但语气懒洋洋地没什么攻击性。他们走到高尔夫球车前，James啊哈一声，得意洋洋地拔下被遗留在上面的钥匙，然后抛给了Michael，自己很自觉地拎着酒瓶子坐上副座。而Michael不知道为什么也就跟着他的动作，拧动钥匙发动了被剧组遗忘的高尔夫球车，熟练地打起方向盘往外开。

　　所以他们现在还是不知道在干嘛，跟十分钟前没什么区别，除了多了辆车。Michael在脑子里总结，然后觉得也没什么不好。在片场他们相处的时间实在是太少了，而他愿意和James一起做任何事，哪怕是深夜时分在黑暗空荡的片场进行没有终点的即兴旅程。James副驾上随意地坐着，手臂习惯性地搭上椅背，目光明亮，看上去比之前清醒了一点，但好像又没有，然后就在Michael的注视下突然笑了起来。"你还记不记得我们第一次偷高尔夫球车开，在拍第一战的时候？"“我记得。”，Michael不知道他在笑什么，但也不由自主开始微笑。“你这个疯子，你当时怎么会想到要去开车的？”，James笑得更厉害了，同时往他的方向靠得更近，Michael知道这不算是个真正的问句，但还是老实回答：“我不知道……我不记得了，就只是……为什么不呢？”James半是赞同地哼了一声，过了一会又说：“伤疤的事我很抱歉。”，“没什么，你知道，你差不多算是永久地给我盖了个章。”这对话实在过于熟悉了，但不知道为什么，回忆起第一战的事情好像打开了某个闸门，James突然多话起来，开始跟讲起他之前因为宣传而离开片场时错过的轶事，又延伸出更多的话题。这感觉就像六年前，他们随便揪住一点什么，然后就漫无边际地聊个没完。月光下James的笑容年轻，双眼明亮，望向Michael的目光始终和之前一模一样。

　　不知不觉Michael已经在往回开，James始终滔滔不绝。他不知道James是没在意还是默认了他们前进的方向，因为他看上去无动于衷。James大体上是个感情外放的人， 他知道他快乐的样子，愤怒的样子， 在媒体面前Michael很少觉得自己真正看透他当下的心情，但他知道James实际上对他毫不设防，他们对彼此都一样，偶尔的沉默不是因为无话可说，而是因为不需要开口，他知道的，他也知道，所以此时此刻，当酒店暖色的灯光越近越亮，楼上的吵闹逐渐响亮，突如其来的沉默少有地让他感到措手不及。这一次掺杂进了一些别的，无可名状的情绪。那些环绕着他们的朦胧雾气不见了，只剩下月光和轮胎持续碾过沙石地的声音，空气中隐约的愉悦无影无踪，八月夜晚的魔力缓缓消散 ，旧日的金色时光远去了，他们正在回到现实。他回过头看James， James没在看他，看上去已经完全清醒了，在看着另一侧的风景，但他看起来突然如此疲惫苍老，明亮的灯光下，刚刚开始长头发的光头毛茸茸的，半侧面的轮廓让他想起他六年前去为这个角色试镜后，在马修的镜头里看见的的后脑勺，角度一模一样，可他第一次如此强烈意识到，他们已经在镜头里看着对方六年了。他们已经不再年轻，也不再对彼此怀有生涩的好奇与试探，对彼此间强烈的化学反应感到惊奇。但是，上帝啊，有些东西分毫未变，这个轮廓让他六年前就想要拥抱，现在也是。

　　他们安静地把车停下，默契下车，一言不发，扔完空酒瓶子就往回走。在外面闲逛了太久，酒店灯光几乎有些刺眼，两个人安静地等电梯，他盯着James按下房间所在的楼层而不是聚会酒吧，James知道他在看。这段古怪又顺理成章的僵硬持续到他迈出电梯，直到楼层提示音、电梯门安静的机械运行声和James的话语同时响起：“我会想念你的。”

　　Michael猛然回头，下意识问出：“什么？”，他其实听清了，但他就是需要再问一遍，他看见James站在电梯里，犹豫一下之后迈出脚步，电梯门在他身后合上，James在他面前，小小深吸一口气，安静又清晰地重复：“我会想念你的。”，那双蓝眼睛就这么看着他，把他的脑袋搅成了一锅浆糊。

　　他模模糊糊地想，这太快了，他知道迟早会发生，但是太快了，他还没准备好。他也不知道自己指的是James的言语还是他们一直以来都默默等待的告别时刻。他们之前一直默契地躲避这个话题，假装没有看着拍摄日程表计算他们余下的时光。七天，五天，三天半，突然之间就是六年的终点。玩笑和打闹都戛然而止，再也不会在一年的各自奔走以后回归艾瑞克和查尔斯。当然可以再续签，但他们都明白事情没那么简单，一切也不会再和从前一样了。他们都清楚的，这就是那个别离时刻，不会是在所有人围绕下的片场，不是在盛大的首映，酒店的走廊，电梯门刚刚合上，很多年前，开拍的第一天James也是在这样的地点问他要不要晚上一起喝一杯，而现在，有些独一无二的，只属于他们两个人的东西就要成为过去了。

　　Michael缓慢地眨眼，James还在看着他，也不像是催促地等待什么回应，只是单纯地看他，想让他知道自己有多真诚，这让Michael一时无话可说，非常，非常，想在这里就这么拥抱他。他们在片场玩了那么多恶作剧，其中不少是Michael发起的，但他一直以来都知道James是更有勇气那个。他大胆开玩笑，大胆表达自己，Michael知道自己是个有些冷淡的人，但James从不介意主动迎向他，有时候他会情不自禁想，他们是否比自己所知的更像Charles和Erik？所以他能否做到Erik从来没能完成的事，给James一个真正的拥抱？于是他就这么做了，他把矮一点的男人搂进怀里，小声在他耳边说我也是。所有人都抱怨他太会调情，但在真实的感情下他只觉得自己笨嘴拙舌，他没办法说自己有多爱他，因为他没有勇气暴露自己，但他也不能对这样的表白视而不见，他希望James能够明白他并非敷衍，但无计可施，只好绝望地把怀抱收得更紧一点，James善解人意地轻笑出声，回搂着他安慰性地拍拍他的背，很小声地说：“我知道。”那一刻他感觉自己被赦免。

　　他们放开彼此，James快速眨了眨眼，双眼比平时更为闪亮，Michael紧盯着他。James还是那样不轻不重地拍了一下他的上臂，“那么，明天见了。”，尽管他们都心知肚明两个人并非同一时刻的航班，这很可能是他们很长时间以来最后一次见面了。Michael站在原地看James挥挥手，走向和他相反方向的走廊，就在他即将消失在拐角的时候大喊了一声James，而对方回头的动作有些过于迅速，就像是早就等着这一刻。“我房间里还有没喝完的威士忌，过来喝一杯吧！”，Michael继续不管不顾地在走廊上大声叫喊，James回应的笑容如此遥远，其实他看不清，但他脑海中的影像如此清晰熟悉，James笑得眼睛都眯起来，亲密又快乐地回答，当然啦，我会的。

　　“当然啦，我会的，”，James的笑声远远传来，“只不过要等我先换身衣服。”

　　 Michael也回身走向自己的房间，他知道自己的笑容越来越大，看上去兴许有些吓人，但他不在乎。此刻他不是努力在打拼事业的工作狂，所有人口中魅力四射的著名男星。他只是Michael Fassbender，在X-Men系列里扮演年轻的万磁王，正准备和志同道合的同伴喝一杯酒。世人皆知他在荧幕中爱着他对立多年的老友，而James是他的X教授。他们会告别，会离开，会把对方的背影抛在身后，会在红毯以及各种典礼晚宴中遥遥对望点头致意，然后到此为止，仿佛不曾拥有任何美好过往。或许十年后，或许一年后，这一时刻很快就会到来，又或许永远不会到来。但无论如何，不是今晚，不是现在，今天他们仍然爱着自己的朋友，这场漫长的告别还没走到尽头。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
